fraufruehlingfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shonen Anime
700px|center|link= Seit Mitte der 1990er Jahre, boomt die Anime- und Mangaszene in Deutschland regelrecht. Liefen vorher meist nur westliche Cartoons wie „Bugs Bunny“, „Loony Toons“ und Co. über die deutschen Bildschirme, etablierten sich nach und nach auch japanische Animationsfilme und Serien, ohne jedoch direkt als solche wahrgenommen zu werden. Still und heimlich infiltrieren so „Die Biene Maja“, „Heidi“ und „Die tollen Fußballstars“ die heimischen Wohnzimmer und sendeten sich mit japanischem Charme in die Kinderherzen. Der Stil war erfrischend anders und schnell wuchs die Zielgruppe über die Grundschule hinaus und interessierte sich für weniger kindliche Themen. Dabei konstituierten sich, wie auch im Ursprungsland Japan so ausgerichtet, zwei Genres besonders im Fernsehprogramm. Heidi.png|Heidi Die_tollen_Fußballstars.jpeg|Die tollen Fußballstars Mila_Superstar.jpg|Mila Superstar Lady Oskar.jpg|Lady Oskar Für die Mädchen setzt man auf Magical Girl-Serien wie „Sailor Moon“ oder auch die dramatische Sportserie wie zum Beispiel „Mila Superstar. Diese Gattung der Mädchen-Titel nennt man Shōjo-Anime. Das Pendant für die Jungs und junge Männer ist hingegen als Shōnen bekannt und bis heute haben sich unzählige Shōnen-Serien in Deutschland, teilweise über viele Jahre hinweg, etabliert und bilden einen großen Teil des hiesigen Animemarktes im TV-, Kino- und Streamingangebot. Datei:Shonen_Genre.png thumb|140px|Shōnen Jump - Das berühmteste wöchentliche Shōnen-Manga-Magazin Die Definition von Shōnen ist recht simpel: Aus dem japanischen (少年) übersetzt bedeutet der Begriff „wenige Jahre“, ist aber im Bezug auf Anime und Manga klar nur auf junge Männer bezogen. Die Zielgruppe ist bis 15 Jahre gesetzt, wobei das in der Realität natürlich häufig anders aussieht: Auch viele erwachsene Männer (und tatsächlich auch erstaunlich viele Frauen ;) ) sind große Fans von Shōnen-Anime und Manga. Zudem verschwimmen die Grenzen zum Seinen-Anime (Anime und Manga für erwachsene Männer) häufig und einige Serien entwickeln sich mit ihren Zuschauern mit. Dieses Phänomen kennen sicher viele: Man begeistert sich in jungen Jahren für eine Serie und mit zunehmender Episodenzahl wächst nicht nur der Charakter und die Themen werden komplexer und ernster, sondern auch man selber wächst mit. Gute Beispiele dafür sind epische Werke wie „Dragon Ball“, wo man die Geschichte einer ganzen Familiengeneration erlebt, oder auch die Serie „One Piece“, welche jetzt bereits seit 1997 läuft. Die Themen sind dabei sehr vielfältig und können nur schwer auf typische Felder eingegrenzt werden. Shōnen-Anime können sehr actiongeladen sein, dramatische und traurige Elemente beinhalten, Freundschaft und Zusammenhalt thematisieren und ab und zu auch erotische Szenen zeigen. Auch Humor kann eine große Rolle spielen. Einige Motive findet man dabei häufiger, natürlich auch in Kombination, in den Animes: Die Heldenreise: Der Hauptprotagonist geht auf eine Reise, hat ein genaues Ziel vor Augen, muss vielleicht eine Mission erfüllen oder eine Aufgabe lösen. Auf diesem Weg begegnen ihm häufig viele andere, sehr unterschiedliche Charaktere, die sich ihm anschließen, aber sicherlich auch Gegner, dich sich seinem Vorhaben in den Weg stellen. Beispiele: One Piece, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan One_Piece-Guided_Tour.png|One Piece|link=w:c:de.onepiece Dragon_Ball_Guided_Tour.jpeg|Dragon Ball|link=w:c:de.dragonball Fairy-Tail-Guided_Tour.jpg|Fairy Tail|link=w:c:de.onepiece SAO_Guided_Tour.png|Sword Art Online|link=w:c:de.swordartonline Attack_on_Titan_Guided_Tour.jpg|Attack on Titan|link=w:c:de.shingekinokyojin Die Charakterentwicklung: Startet die Hauptfigur häufig noch unerfahren und oft naiv und vielleicht sogar recht tollpatschig seine Reise, lernt er von Folge zu Folge dazu, entwickelt sich weiter und gewinnt an Erfahrung. Wichtige Fähigkeiten (z. B. besonderes Waffengeschick, sportliches Können, Kampfkunst, Strategie im Karten-/Monsterduell etc.) bilden sich mit der Zeit immer besser aus. Die Hauptfigur ist meist, zur Identifikation des Zuschauers, männlich und in jugendlichem Alter (zumindest nicht erwachsen). Beispiele: Pokemon, Captain Tsubasa, Beyblade, Fullmetal Alchemist Pokemon_Guided_Tour.jpg|Pokemon|link=w:c:de.pokemon Tsubasa_Guided_Tour.jpg|Captain Tsubasa|link=w:c:de.tsubasa Naruto_Guided_Tour.jpg|Naruto|link=w:c:de.naruto fma_Guided_Tour.jpg|Fullmetal Alchemist|link=w:c:de.fma Konflikte mit der Damenwelt: Häufig wird auch eine große Liebe thematisiert. Von ersten Annäherungsversuche, über eine Romanze bis hin zur festen Beziehung, kann die Geschichte viele Möglichkeiten bereithalten. Beispiele: Inu Yasha, Ranma 1/2, Detektiv Conan, Magister Negi Magi Inu_Yasha_Guided_Tour.jpg|Inu Yasha|link=w:c:de.inuyasha Ranma_Guided_Tour.jpg|Ranma 1/2|Ranma 1/2|link=w:c:de.animanga:Ranma_%C2%BD Conan_Guided_Tour.jpg|Detektiv Conan|link=w:c:de.detektivconan Negi_Magi_Guided_Tour.jpg|Magister Negi Magi|link=c:w:de.negima Kämpfe/Herausforderungen: Häufig sind auch (Wett-)Kämpfe und Konflikte ein zentrales Thema im Shōnen-Anime. Damit der Held an sich und seiner Erfahrung wachsen kann, muss er Aufgaben und Hindernisse überwinden. Immer wieder scheitert der Protagonist dabei auch auf seinem Weg und geht von der Erfahrung gestärkt in die nächste Runde. Solche Herausforderungen können sportliche Wettkämpfe sein, strategische Duelle mit Monstern oder Karten, fantastische Schlachten gegen übermächtige Monster oder „reale“ Gegner, aber sicherlich auch ganz weltliche Themen wie Mobbing, Schulstress oder ein andauernder Konflikt mit einem ewigen Feind. Beispiele: Naruto, Bleach, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inazuma Eleven, Kuroko no Basuke Beayblade_Guided_Tour.jpg|Beyblade|link=w:c:de.beyblade Bleach_Guided_Tour.jpg|Bleach|link=w:c:de.bleach yugioh_Guided_Tour.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh!|link=w:c:de.yugioh Inazuma_Guided_Tour.jpg|Inazuma Eleven|link=w:c:de.inazumaeleven Kuroko_no_Basuke_Guided_Tour.jpg|Kuroko no Basuke|link=w:c:de.kurokonobasuke Datei:Communities_Wikia.png Shōnen-Anime und Manga sind auch in der Wikia-Community sehr beliebt. Die Mischung aus Action, Humor und tollen Charakteren macht das Genre für viele so spannend. Deswegen finden sich auch besonders viele aktive Wikias aus dem Genre in der Kategorie Anime. Aus diesem Grund kommen jetzt auch ein paar Wikianer (und ein besonderer Gast ;) ) zu Wort, um zu schildern, was sie an Shōnen-Anime besonders begeistert, in welchen Wikias sie ihrem Hobby nachgehen und warum gerade du als Animefan auch mal dort vorbeischauen solltest. left Hallöchen! Ich bin die Cyanide3 und arbeite im Animanga Wikia und Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA) Wikia. Animes selbst schaue ich (neben Cartoonserien) sehr gerne und oftmals sitze ich in der Bahn zur Universität und lese meine Manga-Bücher. Ich bin zwar kein Hardcore-Otaku, aber dennoch fasziniert mich das gesamte Manga-Universum und dessen Vielfalt der Geschichten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf Fullmetal Alchemist überhaupt gekommen bin. Ich habe mir die erste Folge angeschaut (und meistens sagen die einem schon viel über die Storyline aus!) und war sofort gefesselt. Was mich an Fullmetal Alchemist fasziniert, ist, wie die Eldric Brüder mit einem Ziel anfangen und sich die Story dann wie ein Baum aufzweigt. Immer weiter geraten sie in diese politische Lage und hinter die gesamten Intrigen und die Art und Weise, wie sie dahinter kommen ist ziemlich spannend und wie eine Art Krimi aufgebaut. Die Charaktere sind allesamt einzigartig und besonders die Gegner sind gut ausgedachte Antagonisten, die erst nach und nach aufgedeckt werden können bzw. die sich so in die Seite der „Guten“ eingeschlichen haben, dass man als Zuschauer selbst erst einmal baff ist. Allgemein bezieht sich meine Anime-Lieblingsauswahl nicht nur auf Shōnen, doch ich finde, mit diesem Thema lässt sich einfach viel machen. Man hat so viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten und kann seine Fantasien meines Achtens dort besser ausbreiten als in anderen Genres. Im Shōnen finden wir oftmals das Bild eines Helden, dessen Gesamtbild sich oft vom Anfang bis zum Ende wandelt und man fängt an, mit dem Charakter mitzufühlen und gemeinsam mit ihm mitzufiebern. Sehr frustrierend, wenn dann der Anime ein Ende findet. Spätestens dann hockt man vor dem Fernseher und weiß erst einmal nicht mehr, was man mit seinem Leben anfangen soll :D left Guten Tag Leute, mein Name ist TwoBlade und ich arbeite in den verschiedensten Wikias. Frage: Wie bist du auf Fairy Tail gestoßen? Antwort: Mehrere meiner Freunde schauen diesen Shōnen-Anime und fragten mich, ob ich mit ihnen ein sogenanntes „RPG“ (Role-Playing-Game) machen will. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Fairy Tail und habe einfach blind einen Charakter gemacht. Da ich aber ein Grundwissen brauchte, schickten sie mir die erste Folge und ich war sofort begeistert. Frage: Was gefällt dir an Fairy Tail? Antwort: Was mir gefällt? Die Musik, die Charaktere, die Welt. Alles wirkt so lebendig und natürlich. '''Da es ein Shōnen-Titel ist, kommt Humor natürlich nicht zu kurz'. Der Humor ist sehr gut, wird aber nicht langweilig und fühlt sich auch nicht gezwungen an, ist aber eher etwas für junge Erwachsene. Darüber hinaus ist Fairy Tail ein sogenannter „ecchi“-Anime, das heißt, er geht auf humorvolle Art mit Erotik um. Deshalb sind die meisten Frauen zum Beispiel etwas üppiger und tragen knappere Kleidung, was auch öfters parodiert wird.'' Es geht um die Magiergilde „Fairy Tail“, welche ihren Sitz in der Stadt Magnolia im Land Fiore hat. Magie ist auf dem Planeten „Earthland“ etwas natürliches und alltägliches. Du findest Magie in jeder Stadt und auf jedem Marktplatz. Viele benutzen Magie zum Arbeiten, Kämpfen, sogar manchmal zum Kochen. Für manche ist sie eine Kunst und sie beschließen, einer sogenannten „Gilde“ beizutreten. Gilden nehmen bezahlte Aufträge von Klienten an und erfüllen diese. Frage: Fairy Tail ist ein Shōnen-Anime und Manga. Gibt es typische Merkmale für das Genre? Antwort: Ja und Nein. '''Der Zeichenstil zum Beispiel ist typisch. Auch das es sehr humorvoll ist'. Aber es gibt zum Beispiel kaum/keine der typischen Fressorgien, bei denen die Figuren unmögliche Mengen an Essen verzehren, wie man es aus anderen Animes kennt. Und die Kämpfe ziehen sich auch nicht zu sehr in die Länge.'' Frage: Lohnt es sich, Fairy Tail anzuschauen/zu lesen und in welcher Sprache empfiehlst du es? Antwort: ''Ich empfehle Fairy Tail jedem der lustige Shōnen-Anime liebt. Den Manga gibt es schon in deutscher Fassung, aber den Anime gibt es bis jetzt nur auf japanisch und englisch. Sucht es euch aus und viel Spaß!'' left Shōnen Serien sind für viele Anime- und Manga-Begeisterte das Einstieg-Genre. Hinter vermeintlich flachen Handlungen und oberflächlichen Charakterzeichnungen, verbergen sich oftmals rührende Geschichten, ein durchdachtes Worldbuilding oder komplexe Figuren. Nachdem ich mit Anime-Serien wie Robin Hood, Mila Superstar oder den Kickers großgeworden bin, tauchte ich erst in meiner Zeit als Jugendlicher so richtig ins Shōnen-Genre ein. Kein Wunder, denn schließlich wurden die Abenteuer von Ninja, Piraten oder Saiyajin hierzulande im Free TV ausgestrahlt. Serien wie One Piece verfolge ich noch heute (in Manga- und Anime-Form) mit der gleichen Begeisterung wie vor 15 Jahren. Und Klassiker wie Dragon Ball (Z) muss man als Anime-Fan einfach gesehen haben. Ob man nun großer Shōnen-Verfechter ist oder nicht. left Die wichtigen Punkte, die ein Anime erfüllen muss, sodass er mich begeistert, wären: *'Spannung': Ohne Spannung, die sich im ganzen Anime wie ein roter Faden hindurchzieht, geht bei mir nichts. Ein Anime muss einen mitreißen, in die Welt des Geschehens ziehen. Es muss auch immer etwas neues passieren. Wenn man gleich in den ersten fünf Episoden alles gesehen hat und sich danach im Prinzip alles nur wiederholt, geht die Laune früh verloren. *'Komplexität': Dass ein Anime spannend ist, hängt oft auch mit seiner Komplexität zusammen. Ein Anime soll jetzt nicht so undurchsichtig sein, dass man sich am Ende fragt „um was ging es jetzt?“ Er soll aber meiner Meinung nach anspruchsvoll sein und den Zuschauer nicht unterfordern. *'Charaktere': Egal ob Protagonist oder Antagonist – die Handlungen, die hoffentlich im Anime sinnvoll sind, sollen auch zum Charakter passen. Sehr wichtig für mich ist es auch, dass sich Charaktere über einen längeren Zeitraum weiterentwickeln – physisch, wenn im Anime Jahre vergehen, als auch psychisch – und aus Fehlern lernen. *'Weiterentwicklung': Aber nicht nur die Charaktere sollen sich weiterentwickeln. Wenn es mehrere Staffeln gibt soll der gesamte Anime immer weiter ausgebaut werden. Gibt es keinerlei Fortschritt, stagniert ein Anime und verliert Fans, die dem Trauerspiel nicht mehr zusehen möchten. *'Design': Es gibt natürlich die verschiedensten Stile. Ich habe jetzt auch keine eindeutigen Vorlieben (realistisch oder „comicartig“) Meine Lieblingsanimes sind Digimon und Death Note. Ich mag aber auch Black Lagoon sehr gerne. Man sieht also, dass da alles dabei ist und alle entsprechen meinen Kriterien. Tolle Charakterentwicklungen, Songs, komplexe Zusammenhänge uvm. Ich schaue meistens Shōnen-Anime, zum Teil aber auch Seinen-Anime. Was genau mich fasziniert steht ja in Punkten oben :) – wenn das erfüllt wird, ist es egal ob Shōnen oder nicht. Jedoch schaue ich keine „Mädchen-Animes“, also Shōjo oder so.' Es muss doch actionreich o. ä. sein, und Liebesverhältnisse etc. finden bei mir nicht so den Anklang'. Jedoch finde ich, dass ich einige Elemente, die eher für Shōjo „typisch“ sind, aber auch in manchen Shōnen-Anime vorkommen, gerne sehe – wie traurige Abschiede beispielsweise – das dann aber selbstverständlich nicht ununterbrochen ;) Neben den genannten Kriterien (die Digimon erfüllt) gefällt mir an Digimon besonders die Vielfalt. Digimon spielt in Multiversen – allein schon spannend ist es, zu sehen, was neu, gleich oder anders bei den anderen Staffeln, Mangas und Games ist. Mit Digimon verbinde ich meine Kindheit und da ich ununterbrochen Fan davon bin, beschäftige ich mich heute noch fast jeden Tag damit. Auf Deutsch gibt es die Digipedia, die auch viele Inhalte hat. Ich betreibe auch seit einigen Jahren mit einem Kumpanen von mir das Digimon Masters Wikia, welches wir gemeinsam gegründet haben und welches sich mit dem MMORPG von Digimon beschäftigt. Mein neuestes Projekt ist momentan die Neuerstellung der Digimon-Artikelseiten (später auch andere) im Animanga Wikia und so ist mein Lieblingsanime allgegenwärtig für mich. left Shōnen-Animes treten ja oft mit anderen Genres auf, meist haben sie Action- und Supernatural- oder Super-Power-Elemente. Ein gutes Beispiel ist „One Piece“, welches mein persönlicher Favorit ist. Andere nennenswerte Beispiele sind „Naruto“ und „Dragonball“. Auch wenn die Shōnen-Animes an heranwachsende Männer gerichtet sind, sind sie für andere Zielgruppen ebenfalls interessant. Dies liegt an den Themen und an der interessanten Handlung. Genau hier liegt die Stärke der Serie „Attack on Titan“ (jp. Shingeki no Kyojin). Es werden nicht nur Titanen niedergemetzelt, sondern auch unsere kapitalistische Gesellschaft kritisch betrachtet. Dadurch finden nicht nur junge Männer, sondern auch heranwachsende Frauen und Erwachsene sich selbst in der Serie. Der Anime ist im Ganzen ein gesellschaftskritisches Werk. Wir sehen zu Beginn der Serie, dass die Menschheit hinter Mauern lebt. Abgeschottet von der Außenwelt, die von menschenfressenden Titanen bewohnt ist. Die Titanen sind riesige Menschen. Doch die Titanen allein bringen die Menschen nicht an den Rande ihrer Existenz, sondern die Menschen selbst. Auch heute in unsere Welt stehen junge Menschen vor vielen Gefahren und man ist daher bemüht, sie in vielen Dingen aufzuklären. Als diese Menschen noch Kinder waren, hat man sie vor der realen, grausamen Welt beschützt. Unsere Welt wurde von Menschenhand errichtet und sie wird auch durch Menschenhand korrumpiert und zerstört. In dieser Lage befinden sich alle, ob Japaner, Amerikaner oder Deutsche. Wir alle sitzen im gleichen Boot, ob mutig oder schüchtern, ob jung oder alt. Was die Serie auch besonders macht: Die Soldaten in der Serie tragen die „3DMA“, mit Hilfe derer man wie Tarzan oder Spiderman zwischen die Häuser und Bäume sausen kann :D Was mir am „Shingeki no Kyojin“ Wikia gefällt, ist die aktive Community mit ihren vielen Kommentaren. Die Verbesserungsvorschläge für technische Sachen, wie z.B. das Aussehen der Infobox, hat mir geholfen und mich motiviert das Wikia weiter zu verbessern. Auch beim Einstieg haben viele mir die helfende Hand gereicht. Auch interessante Theorien rund um „Attack on Titan“ werden aufgestellt und diskutiert (was meist im Forum stattfindet). Wir freuen uns natürlich titanisch über Kommentare, Vorschläge und neue Wikianer. PS: Lest euch den Text der anderen Autoren durch. Sie sind sehr interessant! Mit freundlichen Grüßen Panda-Nin Ich glaube, in diesem facettenreichen Genre dürfte wirklich für jeden etwas dabei sein – ob Junge, oder Mädchen, Fan von Actiongeballer oder dramatischen Beziehungen. Was bist du für ein Anime-Typ? Shonen_Umfrage